Surprise
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: With some people, even the ones you care for the most, you never know what you'll get. Riku x Sora. Rated T for lang and yaoi. Mainly Riku's POV
1. They Say

**R-Tiki: **Hello, and welcome to my first time Sora x Riku fic :D It's pretty short, kinda like a three or four-shot (if that even exists … well it does now XD) I have no idea if this will be worth reading, but here it is, on fanfiction, so hopefully it'll be decent enough to review at the end. Forgive the shortness of this first chapter, but this is mainly more of an opening, the upcoming chapters will be a little longer. Please forgive the OOC'ness of everybody. Especially Riku -_-' super sorry about that, but I just can't seem to capture his greatness. *sweatdrop*

**Disclaimer: **Yea yea, we all heard this before, right? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, or anyone or anything else except this story. Classic sad-attack.

**Warning: **Rated M for some pretty colorful language and light yaoi. Here's the formula (with no math - how great XD):

~*~*~

Yaoi = boy x boy.  
Homophobes + yaoi = pissed off homophobes and pissed off R-Tiki for having to hear the pissed off homophobes.

So, the solution is simple: if you don't like this, don't read it. Have a good day.

~*~*~

Anywho, please, read and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1: _They Say_

They say you can tell a lot about a person by what music they listen to.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by what books they read or the movies they watch.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by the style of their writing and/or the expression of their artwork.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by the clothes they wear, the restaurants they prefer, even the brand of cigarettes they smoke.

That being said, they also say you can tell a lot about a person if they smoke or not, or drink or not.

To some degree, this all sounds pretty accurate, right? Most judge with their eyes and if they see something they like on somebody else, they are somewhat more drawn to them and visa-versa.

It's human nature, and not that it can be helped all of the time, but in truth, none of those things matters.

That's because I know what music this one, specific person likes; though, there's not much of a variety in his non-existent CD collection, but every time I pull out my iPod, he manages to get his fingers on it before I have a chance to.

I know what books he's read, and what movies he's watched. Though, he hardly ever stays still long enough to finish a book or watch a movie, rather he prefers to hang out on the island and soak up some sun.

I know he doesn't think he's really that great at writing, and sometimes I catch him doodling on his paper in class, but other than that, he uses no physical form to express himself, because he prefers to just goes right up and talks to you like the ditzy airhead he was.

I know he likes fairly loose cloths, hands down chooses Pizza Hut every time I ask him where he wants to eat, and as for smoking, he says he doesn't want to try, no matter how much I tease him about it.

Drinking, of course, is out of the question, seeing as we're both under aged. Not that that's stopped me from getting wasted a few times at a party or two …

All of that said, and this I must make perfectly clear: He _always _surprises me. I know more about him than any person dared dream to. I know him so well, it's probably obsessive, not that he minds how much time I spend with him, though.

I've known him for so long, you would think I would get bored with him. Like a video game that you've had since you were seven years old on a crappy old Nintendo. You've memorized every detail over and over from the moment you first got it, so you really don't know why you keep playing it nine years later.

I feel pretty low for comparing him to a video game, but really, there's no metaphor or word that can describe him. This was just the first thing that came to my mind, because he really _does_ have an old video game that he still plays for only God knows why.

That's the thing though. He isn't mine, not like a video game. More so, every time I see him, I can't possibly be bored with him. On the contrary, I can't get enough of him, and I doubt I ever could, even if he was mine. He's my best friend. My best friend since we were kids and I'm probably taking this too far, but I can't help it anymore. He's made such an impact on my life … how could I possibly _not_ think about him this much?

I stay up at night often wondering what's going through his head when he looks at me, always staring straight into my eyes – yet another thing that I really like about him. When he's off fighting with Tidus or running from Selphie, I wonder why he always runs back to me. When we fight, even though I can read his moves so well, he always manages to surprise me at the very last minute, before my attacks totally own him, of course. I can't go easy on him when I know it will earn me a very cute pout from my dearest friend.

I wonder where courage that would put any mighty warrior to shame springs from him as naturally as breathing, but then he turns around and begs me to get some stupid spider off his bed, and without killing it because, "It's a living thing too, Riku. You wouldn't like it if I squished you!"

I teased him about that all week, making gagging noises to sound like I was being 'squished' when we wrestled.

He's more complex than most give him credit for, but his smile and the aura of warmth around him makes everything feel so wonderfully simple. Thus, being around him is like being on the best damn drug in the world.

Again with the crappy metaphors, but I can't deny that I'm addicted to him.

Yes, being around him causes you to feel good about everything. You're so blissfully ignorant to the world that you forget that the rest of the world is still going on around you, whether you're on board or not.

So, you never see the train wreck until it happens. For me, it hit dead on.

No matter how well you think you know someone, inside and out, no matter how much you care for them, so much so that you know what they put on their pizza, what games they play when it's raining outside, what hopes and dreams they have, what they tell you before they tell anyone else, what they tell you and _only_ you … even after all that, they can still break your heart.

And damn it, he breached my heart and split it seven times over.

What's so unbelievably horrible about all of this is that he didn't even _mean_ to shatter my world into thousands of splinters. He thought it was just like any other normal day, (with one redheaded exception just now leaving), so how could he possibly know he's caused my own, personal apocalypse? On top of that, who am I supposed to be angry at, besides myself, obviously. Not him, that's for damn sure. I can't be mad at _her _either, I guess, or at least I shouldn't be, but I am anyways, and I really want to be, because it feels like she used him as the weapon-of-choice to keep me at a painful standstill and away from him.

I would take my anger out on her before I would **ever** think to take it out on _him. _

This blazes through my mind over and over, like a mantra that's supposed to somehow help, though I have no idea how. I keep my icy cool facade nailed down to perfection through years of self-restraint and constantly keeping emotions in check. That doesn't make it any less painful on the inside, no, that would be just too easy.

It's when I stare into those ocean blue eyes that my resolve starts to slip, so quickly that it makes me wonder how the hell he could do what no other person could do for years in only one, simple look. Then again, I should know better; that's all it would take to bring me at his sweet mercy and love every moment of it. Wow. Didn't know I was such a masochist.

He knows me too well; he knows something's wrong, and he's yearning to help, but he's holding his tongue for my sake. He even sent _her _away, knowing … Fuck, he knows me too damn well, but what else does he know?

So, to sum all up: I've grown up with this brat and know every detail about his life, but he still keeps me up at night wondering what's possibly going through his head, then suddenly I got the rug literally yanked up from beneath me just moments ago when I finally found the most unwanted answer to a question I never asked. Now I'm crashing straight down. Lets start over so all of this will start to make sense.

My name is Riku. The new girl Kairi has been living in town with us for a while now, and for the past few weeks, no, I think ever since I first met him, I've discovered that I am completely and utterly in love with a beautiful boy named Sora.

* * *

**R-Tiki: **Just an opening. Hope no one is ready to kill me because of this XD I had to do it, just couldn't help myself.

Anywho, next chapter should be up in a week or so. Though, if you've read any of my other stories, you should know that I am absolutely horrible at updates -.-'' and I think they have a mind of their own (unlike me) so, I'll revise that: _**Hopefully **_I'll update within a week.

See you then!


	2. Slushy Sensations and Realizations

**R-Tiki: **Whoo! That wasn't long after all :D *mega sigh of relief* scared me there for a minute, though.

Before we get onto the story, thank all of you so much who favorited! And thank all of you very, _very_ much for reviewing! Makes me feel all warm and snugly on the inside x33

Alrighty then, now I'll leave you guys alone XD Please, read and enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 2: _Slushy Sensations and Realizations_

"Sora? Hey, where the hell are you?" Riku called, annoyed.

The sky was clear and blue today with the golden sun casting it's warm rays on their peaceful play island. The boys were playing hide and seek on the island again, but Riku's patience was wearing thin; he'd looked all over that damn island but still, no Sora to be found, which was weird because usually Sora was easy to find.

Suddenly, the teen with the starlight silver hair heard a giggle from someone trying very hard not to burst into fits of laughter coming from the bushes right behind him. Riku's eyes narrowed.

… _Ok. Everywhere but right behind me._ An idea flickered into his head and he grinned devilishly. He put his hands in his pockets causally, feigning boredom. "Whatever. Guess I'll head into town to get a slushy."

At the mention of the delectable, colorful, frozen drinks Sora's mouth dropped open, and instantly he jumped from his hiding place. "Hey! Wait, Riku! I'm here!"

Riku smirked victoriously and turned around. "I know."

Sora instantly stopped his frantic run for a few moments then pointed an accusing finger at Riku. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"I can't help it. I'm just that good." Riku teased, his poise elegantly cool. "That, and you suck at hide and seek."

"Nuh uh, I got you good this time. Admit it, jerk!" Sora rebuffed, knowing that by making Riku annoyed during the game, he ultimately won, anyway.

Riku knew this, but simply shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the boats. "No slushy for you, then." And he started walking.

Sora's eyes widened instantly. "Hey! No wait, ok you don't have to admit it! Hey! Wait up Riku!" Sora called as he started running frantically again. This time Riku couldn't help but laugh and started to sprint to the boats, leaving Sora in the dust.

Riku made it to the dock in record time, but before he jumped in his boat, he noticed Sora's boat had sunk to the bottom, the tip sticking out almost mockingly.

He soon heard Sora coming up behind him. "Hey! No fair, you didn't say we were race … ing …?" He then noticed his mini-Titanic. "Hey! Just because I called you a jerk doesn't mean you could sink my boat!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I didn't, you idiot. It must have had a hole in it."

"Oh. Aw, man." Sora complained.

Riku couldn't help but smile at his pout. "Forgot to check the underside again, didn't you?" He scolded.

Sora huffed his chest out. "No, I checked it … last week..."_ Or was it the week before that ...?_

Riku shook his head. "You're hopeless. Come on, the wood's probably no good now, so let's leave it."

He hopped into his own water-free boat and a slightly sulking Sora followed behind. The boat was fairly small, which meant a pretty tight ride across the clear, blue ocean, but Riku didn't mind. Being close to Sora seemed as natural as breathing, and he always felt calm the closer they were. Sora felt the same. Just another one of those little details that you don't really pay attention to, but you love them anyway.

The smaller, brunette boy sat next to Riku, helping him row. "So, are we really going to get slushies?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Nope. I'm going to get a slushy and you're going to watch me drink it."

Sora's face looked completely abashed and Riku laughed - priceless.

Eventually, they made it across the beautiful ocean. Sora helped Riku carry the taller teen's boat off and store it in the shed next to the port before the two headed off to Frankie's Parlor for some wonderful, icy-goodness. When they arrive, Sora is broke, so Riku pays for their drinks yet again.

"You know, I always wondered who invented slushies." Sora asked absentmindedly as he walked alongside Riku to no place in particular, slushy in hand.

"The Eskimos did. Whale-blubber flavored." Riku answered

Sora looked up at him with grossed-out but curious eyes. "Really?"

"No." Riku grinned, nonchalantly taking another sip of his cool slushy.

Pouting Sora right on cue. "Riku, you always tease me so much."

"Somebody has to be there to deflate that humongous ego of yours every once in a while."

"Whatever! Your's is way bigger than mine!" Sora countered.

Riku grinned diabolically. "Why yes. Yes it is."

Sora stared at him, pretending like he got it right away. Riku knew it would take Sora a minute or two to finally get the lewd joke, though. Suddenly, Sora's eyes widen and his face turns three shades redder. Unable to hold back the laugh, Riku elbows the tan-teen in the shoulder then playfully ruffles his hazelnut spikes.

The sun was slowly making it's descent into the purplish-blue ocean and another sunny-Saturday was coming to a close. The street lamps would blaze to life in another 30 minutes or so, which meant Sora had to be home before his short tempered mom called the national guard. She was the type of mom that worried for no real reason and often patronized about every little thing, but Riku thought that was definitely better than a mom who could care less about her kid and got wasted or strung-out every night like his.

Which is also why Riku liked Sora's parents so much, but not out of envy; they actually cared about Sora, and he was glad. Sora was a mega-goofball, but, and Riku would never say this to his face because he really _did_ get cocky sometimes, Sora deserved the best. Riku felt he could handle whatever comes his way, but he didn't want Sora to have to go through it too. That was why he _never_ let Sora come to his house, either.

They walked all the way up in town until they saw the railroad that passed through the middle of town, which meant they were only a few blocks away from Sora's house now. That's when the boys heard Sora's name being called from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Kairi waving to them, her face warmly lit with a kind smile. Sora waved back just as enthusiastically before running down to meet her, Riku followed not too far behind him.

"Hey Sora! Hey Riku, so what are you guys up to?" She asked sweetly, her reddish auburn hair slightly swaying in the wind. Then she giggled. "I guess the purple lips meant you stopped by Frankie's again, huh, Sora?"

Sora, turning slightly pink from embarrassment, tried to wipe the purple smear off his lips while Kairi and Riku just laughed.

Riku is the first to recover. "So, what are we gunna do tomorrow?" He asks Sora, Kairi anxiously awaits his answer.

Sora put his hands behind his head in his usual pose before he answered. "Hm … I dunno. I'll have to build another boat, I guess." He said, already dreading having to use his not-so-skilled handy work.

"Oh, what happened to your boat?" Kairi asks.

Before Sora could answer, Riku beats him to it. "It's underwater now. Sora forgot to check his boat … again."

And again, they shared another stream of laughter at poor Sora's expense. "You guys are totally ganging up on me, now." He complained.

Everyone's smiling and laughing, but then Kairi starts to frown as if deep in thought and she even blushes.

While Riku teases, he notices the subtle change of attitude, but doesn't understand it until she says …

"Well … I could come down and help you if you want me to, Sora." She offers, saying it in a way that's both embarrassed and hopeful, all the while her attention is locked on Sora. She ever so gradually moves just a little closer to the clueless brunette. Riku could swear that he saw her flutter her eyelashs, but he hopes he imagined it.

Riku glances over to find that Sora detected none of Kairi's flirting, but Riku painstakingly noticed every small gesture.

Riku's reaction happened in what could best be described as all at once, but he felt like everything that just happened passed in slow motion.

Suddenly, the pale teen is frustrated, having no idea why. He feels the impulse as natural as an instinct to steal Sora's attention and get him far away from the redhead and as quickly possible. He literally wants to scoop Sora up in his arms and run off with him, but he knows he has to be more practical. All of this sped through his mind in a half-second, and he was too frustrated to understand the meaning behind this urgency to take Sora away.

"You know our school project's due Monday, right?" Riku says to Sora, but his eyes are zeroed in on Kairi.

Sora was taking another sip of his blueberry-raspberry swirl when he, quite comically, spit out the rest of his slushy in shock. "What?! Oh crap! I haven't even started yet!"

Riku isn't surprised, but he humors both Sora and Kairi with a sigh while he tries to get Sora moving with as much patience as he can spare. "Come on, idiot, I'll help you get started." He didn't wait to hear Sora's response as he grabbed his tan arm and started heading for his house.

Sora's too wrapped up in worry to struggle, but he manages to turn around and wave. "Oh, I gotta go Kairi, see you later!"

Kairi blinks, a little confused by both the sudden change of pace and how the small brunette was being half-dragged by Riku, but she calls back to Sora, "Um … ok, well good luck guys! See you tomorrow, Sora!"

Riku's scowl deepens as he walks away hearing that same nervous hope in her affectionate voice calling out to Sora.

About 10 or 15 minutes later, and after he makes sure that Kairi is nowhere in sight, he releases the still groaning Sora. Strangely, he almost doesn't want to let him go. "Mrs. Finch is going to _kill _me!" Sora fretted. "Aw man, why oh why did it have to be due _this_ Monday? And I left my research book at school! Shit!" Rarely does Sora curse, since it embarrasses him, but he feels comfortable enough around Riku to do it. Still, the moments are rare.

Sora's so consumed by his worries that he doesn't notice Riku starting to follow behind him with a whole different train of thought.

_Wait … what the hell was_ that _all about?_ He thinks, completely bemused by how he just dragged Sora off like that. Even more confusing was how he reacted towards Kairi. When she said those words and moved that close, he felt an unimaginable wave of anger roll through him and he didn't even feel guilty about it. He felt like he could have easily yanked her away from Sora and then kick her to the ground.

_What the **hell** am I thinking?! I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't_ do that to Kairi, she's our friend! _

At the thought of the word "our", rather than "my", something inside Riku's mind clicked. It wasn't loud enough for him to fully notice it yet, but it started to get the wheels in his head to turn. Slowly, things that he never thought about before were beginning to bubble to the surface of his thoughts. Pieces were beginning to fall snugly into place, but for now, he pushed them all aside.

_No … No, I just need to calm down. I'm freaking out over nothing. Besides, I need to help Sora, this shit can wait. _

But as they continued their tread to Sora's house and the streetlamps started clicking to life, Riku's thoughts couldn't focus much on anything else, but his bewildering reaction earlier. Thankfully, Sora was either still freaking out about his project or noticed Riku's tension and decided not to ask him about it.

A few hours later, after much panicking from Sora, little if anything said by Riku, and an equal amount of frustration, the two of them managed to get half of Sora's corny paper mache volcano finished. Yes, it was the classic and completely cheesy baking soda and vinegar volcano science project. Riku wrote most of the lab essay while Sora wrestled with the messy paper meche, but Riku ended up helping Sora halfway through, anyway. Originally, they were going to do something kick ass that had something to do with electricity, or at least that's what Sora enthused about for about an hour.

However, after trying for a good two hours to find a project that was both practical and electrical, given such limited time, they soon gave up on that quest. After many more failed attempts to find a suitable project, the volcano was literally the only thing they could really do, but they were _determined_ not to half-ass do it this time. Oh, it was going to be **the** cheesy baking soda and vinegar volcano of ALL the lesser, cheesy baking soda and vinegar volcanoes of all time!

That is, up until Sora's mom banged on the door a half dozen times saying it was getting late even though it was only 10 PM, along with a million other interruptions as the two of them went back and forth to the kitchen. The lack of determination and overflow of irritation eventually brought them back down to "Let's just bullshit our way through this."

"Riku?" Sora asked, trying to get the last sticky shreds of paper mache off his arms in the bathroom sink. He had somehow made a huge mess, but this didn't surprise the taller teen.

Riku was leaning against the door frame, waiting for Sora to finish. "Yea?"

Sora hesitates, not wanting to be a pest, but through his worry he has to ask, "Is something bothering you? You've been kinda zoning out on me all night."

"Oh. Yea, guess I'm just tired." He improvises, yawning for emphasis.

"You wanna stay the night?" Sora offers, apparently having trouble with getting the paper mache off his upper arms.

Riku sighs. "Here, let me help you." He walks in to stand behind Sora. He moves his arms around the small teen to reach for his arms, helping to scrape the strands of dried on paper off his forearms and hands. He doesn't realize how close they are until he can hear Sora's faint breathing. Riku could feel the warmth coming off of Sora's slightly pink cheeks. The brunette's eyes are locked on the sink.

… _Whoa. What ... ? _Riku gulps, unsure of why it just got so hot in here. He quickly helps to finish peeling the last of the paper strands off Sora's arms, then grabs a towel and tosses another one to Sora.

On average, Riku spent most of his time with Sora and usually stayed over every other night. Any other time, he would've said yes, but he had a feeling that tonight the house was probably empty and … he kinda wanted to be alone to try and sort things out in his head. Not to mention after what just happened, he probably shouldn't stay around Sora all night, either...

"Nah ... I should probably head home. I'll come over first thing in the morning to help finish this shit up." He gestured to the 'thing' that was supposed to be the beginnings of a volcano in Sora's bedroom.

They sighed in unison at the 'thing'. The two then quietly left Sora's house. Often Sora would sneak out with Riku just to hang out with him on cool, summer nights. Sometimes they'd even go to the island, but tonight they settled on going to the edge of town to watch the ocean. Once there, Sora took a seat on the stairway leading down to the pier. Riku sat a few steps above him.

At first, Riku didn't want to sit down, worried that he'll be too absorbed in his confusing thoughts to enjoy the moment. But when he sat down, he was once again swept away by Sora's tranquilizing effect; suddenly, his mind was cleared and he just enjoyed sitting there with his best friend like always. The cool salty breeze of the ocean washed over him and caused his shoulder length silver strands to flow in rhythm with the ocean's beat.

His bright teal eyes roamed across the vast, dark ocean while the moon hung high above and shined down on the calm waves.

"You know …" Sora started, feeling the same serenity Riku was feeling, "I'm glad to have moments like these. I wish everyone could sit down with their best friend like this and just … take it all in."

And Riku really was taking it all in: Sora's spiky, cinnamon hair moved just as smoothly with the wind as his light black and white jacket did. He sat with his legs stretched out and his palms were face down on the concrete stairs by his sides. His gaze stretched out across the dark blue ocean, lingering on the bright glittering orb of the moon's reflection. The pale moonlight enveloped Sora's small, athletic body and gave his skin smooth radiance. Though, most stunning beauty of all was held within each of his half-lidded and gorgeous azure eyes.

Riku knew that if that inviting gaze shifted to him, he could easily lose himself in those eyes.

" … Yea." Riku couldn't take his cerulean orbs off of him. His cold heart suddenly throbbed and he was shocked to feel this strange, new beat. Heat rose to his face and throughout his body like it had just moments ago. His stomach twisted with fluttering nerves, and in that moment, he finally understood the meaning behind his strange reaction earlier … and more.

He sat still, trying to subdue his pounding heart while also keeping the strange and sudden flood of emotions in check. Still, he's unable to keep his wide-eyed gaze off of the angelic boy in front of him.

He's both relieved and disappointed to find his legs working again. "I'd better head home now." He says as calmly as he normally does … or at least, that's how he hoped it came out.

Sora senses something's a little off, especially since Riku didn't tease him or call him a sap like he normally would, but he decides against confronting him about it again. "Oh. Ok, see you in the morning then, Riku."

Again, more heart-throbs, even at the sound of his own name coming from those lips …

"Um, yea. See you then. Night, Sora." He couldn't look at him for fear that he would do something stupid.

"Night, Riku." He called back, watching his best friend with starlit silver hair leave in a calm, but urgent pace before he turned to head back to his house.

Riku's stomach was still fluttering even though Sora was nowhere in sight.

_I can't … I mean, I can't be … with him … and … _His thoughts were just a jumbled up mess of memories and feelings coming back, making sense, fitting together, and most strangely of all, being desired.

"_Riku, you always tease me so much..." Sora had said just hours ago._

"_You sure get pushy around that spiky-haired kid, sometimes man..." An old friend from school teased a while ago._

"_You're so cold Riku! I've liked you for a really long time, b-but all you ever care about is that goofy friend of yours ..." Some girl from school had wailed to him months ago._

"_Riku … promise we'll always be friends?" Sora had asked years ago, sitting in their usual spot on the island. His answer had been a sincere, yet yearning, "Yea, of course we will, idiot. Don't get all mushy on me." _

Now, he felt like an idiot for not noticing all of the obvious signs.

So many times he'd fought tooth-and-nail over Sora when someone dared to make fun of him. So many times he'd lead Sora away from girls who got too close, and he remembered justifying his reactions. _Of course I'd defend Sora, he's my best friend after all, and if girls started hanging out with him, then we'd get stuck playing dress up or some kinda shit like that … right?_

That's what he thought. That's what he told himself, and for a while, he made himself believe it and forget it all together.

In truth, Riku would have likely killed the bastards who made fun of Sora to defend _more_ than just a best friend's honor, and he stole Sora away from those girls for a reason he never would have considered before.

_Until now … _He forced himself to calm down. He felt like a fool for getting this worked up, but he couldn't help himself. The flutters in his stomach died down, but now that he realized what was going on, and for how long, his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. "Damn ... I love him."

* * *

**R-Tiki: **OH the cliffy. I couldn't help myself, yet again. XD

Anywho, I'm glad you read it this far, hope the update was worth it, and next chapter should be up fairly soon, I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping that my computer doesn't give out or something -_-''

Toodles!


	3. Time Flies

**R-Tiki: **Wow, I am just on a role with updating (for once -_-') usually, it takes me forever, so I'm really loving this faster-than-normal updating streak.

Anyways, thank you all again for liking this :D *more warm fluffy feelings*

And now, unto what I hope will be a decent chapter XD enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 3: _Time Flies_

"Wow Sora! You're really good at this." Kairi's sweet voice praised.

Sora was just a little pink with embarrassment. This caused Riku to gulp at the sweet, tempting sight.

Sora put the hand to the back of his head in his normal, nervous stance. "Really? I kinda thought it looked, well uh ..." The three of them simply stared at the beginnings of another shack for their island. Last week, Sora announced that the island should have a place to store some extra boats in case one sinks, like his, which was still sunk into the sand by the make-shift dock.

He didn't get quite the enthusiastic response he was hoping for. Wakka apologized and said he was about to go on a trip with his parents, so he was out. At first, Tidus was all for it, but then he got in trouble at school for letting a huge stink bomb off in the cafeteria, so he was stuck being the janitor's 'assistant' for two weeks. Selphie flat out told them she had better things to do, but she probably wouldn't have been much help, anyway.

In the end, the three of them were the only ones left – Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

As you can imagine, Riku got stuck doing most of the work because he was the strongest and he was actually pretty handy, unlike poor Sora, who really, _really_ tried.

This didn't stop Kairi from using this opportunity to get closer to Sora, however. "No, really, I think you're actually getting better." If by better, she meant that the piece was actually staying held together, barely, then yes. He _was_ getting better.

Kairi had leaned in closer to Sora, but the boy didn't seem to notice her getting closer, which was unsurprising. "Hey Riku ... you wanna come help us?" Sora asked happily, but carefully. Ever since Riku had helped him with his science project, Riku had been acting really strange. At first, he didn't say anything about it because he knew Riku would come to him when he was ready. He never did, though. For the past few weeks, Riku seemed like he was avoiding him all together, and he couldn't figure out why, but Sora feared it was because he'd done something stupid. _Was it something I did …? _

Riku's eyes were filled with longing. Hell yea, he wanted to come over and help him. He wanted to be around him, and to be as close to him as humanly possible. He wanted to be there for him, like he used to be, and even more … but in the place where Riku was supposed to be, Kairi had already moved in. Even as Sora asked the question, Kairi had a disappointed look planted on her face that just screamed: "Oh please don't let him come between me and Sora. Please oh please."

It was so obvious, and that quickly stomped out his momentary lapse of weakness.

Riku put his stoic mask back on, refusing to look at Kairi again. "No thanks, I'm done for today. I'll be at my spot if you need me, Sora."

The thought of standing there and watching the two of them together instantly brought a bitter taste into Riku's mouth, so he quickly left and made his way up to his spot under the popai tree. His hands remained coiled into rock hard fists.

It had been about two weeks since Riku had realized his true feelings for Sora. He'd been hoping that those feelings would calm down by now, but they've all but consumed his thoughts. He thought a lot about how his heart sped up when he got so close behind Sora that day they worked on the brunette's project.

He couldn't get the image of Sora bathed in moonlight out of his head...

Also since then, Kairi had persisted on pilfering all of Sora's attention. At first, she started out shy and nervous, but Sora hadn't taken the bait and Kairi was getting more and more confident with her actions. Very soon, innocent teasing was going to turn into full blown suggestions if Sora doesn't hurry up and get the hint.

Riku clenched his jaws tight at the thought that it would only be a matter of time before Sora finally noticed, or worse, gave in.

Months ago, when Kairi had first washed up on their island, Riku didn't like her, already. Of course, Sora was positively thrilled to have another kid come to play with them on the island, but Riku knew that she was going to be trouble.

But as time progressed, Riku began to warm up to Kairi; she was nice, funny, Sora thought she was ok, and she kept Selphie busy, and that had to be worth _something_. So, for a while, it was good. The three of them became quite the trio, almost inseparable, though not _nearly_ as close as Riku and Sora were, even after so much time had passed. Now that he thought about it, that was probably the main reason Riku accepted Kairi into their little group; he knew that this new girl couldn't become as close as they were, so he didn't feel threatened.

Now, however, the game had drastically changed. She crossed the line Riku had drawn around Sora, and she kept getting closer and closer to him everyday.

Worst of all, he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

So, in light of Kairi's high treason, Riku didn't bother playing nice anymore. That initial suspicion he had towards Kairi from the very beginning came back with a pissed-off vengeance. Everyone could see it too; the way Riku deliberately refused to talk to Kairi, or even acknowledge her existence, made it blatantly obvious of his sudden revulsion towards her. Not that he cared what they thought, but Sora was upset about it, and that bothered him. He knew he was only stirring up the shit, but he couldn't take this.

Watching Kairi getting closer to Sora everyday … he feared one wrong move, and he'd snap. Riku. The unconcerned, uncaring, emotionless bastard who _never _snapped feared that he would go ape-shit if he had to be around the two of them _together_ for more time than was absolutely necessary.

It was absolutely ridiculous and senseless, and he knew it!

Huh. It's amazing how far a person can fall after that first step.

_Just what the hell am I supposed to do? Sit by with a big smile on my face while that bitch moves in and takes him away from me? Hell no. _

He thought about telling Sora his true feelings, sure, but how could he? Riku was Sora's best friend. He was supposed to be the one Sora could always go to, the one to calm him down, and help him out. Telling him something as strong as that … well, it would make things much worse rather than make it all better. They would become even more distant, and he couldn't force that kind of pressure on Sora. That was out of the question. Plus, Kairi wouldn't hesitate to be there and 'sooth' Sora when he heard the shocking news. No matter how Riku looked at it, telling Sora how he really felt now would not end well at all.

He took a deep breath and and let it out slowly to calm himself down. He sat on the popai tree and kept his eyes locked on the distant horizon. The beautiful sunset held no interest to Riku when all he really wanted to look at was Sora, but how could he when _she _was there helping him now?

He never thought he was capable of harboring so much potent jealousy before, but here he was, sulking and digging his fingers into the tree bark in blind anger. At the tender age of 10, Riku had been properly introduced to jealousy. Selphie was always going after the boys on the island, even at that age, but when she made the mistake of trying to make an simple, naive pass at Sora, Riku was there to take him away and leave her with a very cold chill running down her spine.

That was the first and last time Selphie ever tried to go after Sora, but she instead devoted much of her time trying to flirt with Riku after that; ironically, that chilling death glare was a big turn on for her, but then again, what wasn't?

Of course, just like he had done with everything else involving Sora back then, he justified his feelings. He told himself that he wasn't jealous, but that he just knew that Selphie would get in the way, that's all.

Right.

Still, that flicker of jealousy was almost welcoming compared to the massive wave of anger that Kairi caused just by touching Sora's elbow. Why? Because she had a hell of a better chance of stealing him away from Riku than Selphie ever dreamed to, and it drove Riku crazy.

In the middle of his musing, he didn't hear the quiet footsteps making their way towards him until he heard his name. "Um … Riku?" a quiet, timid voice called.

Riku scowled. _Of course. Just what I need._

"Riku … can I talk to you for a minute?" Kairi tries again, getting closer this time.

_Damnit, can't you see I want to be alone? _He mentally answered, but he didn't say anything else. His eyes were transfixed on the sunset.

She knew he wouldn't answer, so she started again. "Look … I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you but … you're starting to make Sora upset, too. He thinks that he did something to annoy you and that he caused ... whatever this is."

That tore right through Riku's bitterness in an instant. _Of course. He _would_ think that … but that's not it at all, Sora, you idiot, how can I make you understand that …? _He pondered. Despite his constant teasing, his thoughts towards Sora were laced with affection, unlike most everything else.

Riku's thoughts were still focused on the guilt of knowing that he's hurting Sora when Kairi went on. "But that's not the case here, and you and I both know it. It's just … I don't want to hurt you Riku, but you're hurting him, so just stop being like this, ok? I don't know what happened, but can't we go back to being friends again?"

That did it for Riku. Too disturbed to stop himself, he turned to face her with a cold, expressionless glare, but the hurt was evident in his teal eyes, though he doubted she would notice. "So that's it? You think you can come up here and tell me you know more about my best friend than I do now, is that right?"

Kairi back petaled. "N-no, it's not like that, it's just --"

But Riku had heard that tone in her voice; she thought she already had Sora around her finger. She thought that they were an item now, and she came up here to tell Riku that, as Sora's 'better half', he had better straighten up. What made Riku's heart drop into his stomach was that it could all be true.

He couldn't handle it. "Do you think I don't see what's going on here? What, did you think you could just seduce Sora and wouldn't have to deal with the consequences?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "It's … it's not like that."

He shook his head, momentarily grinning with dark humor. "Yea, sure it's not. It never is. You think I want to be up here? Away from him? I miss how it was. I miss when everything was simple and all three of us could just hang out."

"I know I fucked things up here, Kairi..." His gaze started to drift down to the sand. Now, he was just saying the words aloud as a reminder of his own mistakes, rather than actually talking with Kairi anymore. "Really bad ..." He said just above a whisper.

She looked at the pale teen with confused eyes. _What is he even freaking out about …? I just wanted to talk ..._

When he turned his glare back on her, the anger came with it. His face was still perfect mask, save for the betraying eyes. "But we were best friends before you ever showed up. Now, you drive a fucking wedge between us, break us apart, and you think it's just my fault?" He threw his hands up, exasperated. "Well that's just great! Let's just go tell Riku to get the hell out of the way, because that fixes every fucking thing, doesn't it? No. It just fixes things up nice and pretty for _you."_

He walked up to her. His voice was flat and his eyes radiated an icy-venom. "How about this, Kairi? Stop coming onto Sora like some lovesick puppy, or just stay the hell away from him all together. Maybe then we won't have a problem."

He saw her skin go white, her eyes went wide with shock, and he left her there.

He knew everything he said to her she could just as easily say to him, but he'd snapped. Her words and his feelings clashed together and the only outcome that Riku could process at that moment was that she started all of this.

He couldn't believe he'd yelled at her, but it's done now.

_Now … maybe she really will back off. Maybe now she'll leave and I can go back to Sora._ At the thought of him, Riku's overcome with a guilty pain. Sora blamed himself for Riku's attitude, and again, Riku could do nothing about it.

"I'm sorry Sora … really … But I just ..." He couldn't finish; he didn't know what to say.

_Please … let things go back to normal. For Sora's sake, anyway._

* * *

**R-Tiki: **I know this chapter is pretty short, actually, this whole story is pretty short XD but we're getting close to the end.

Thank everyone who read it this far and didn't give up on it :D you all get cupcakes with Sora and Riku all over them x3 (well not literally, cuz they have things to do and ... well you know what I mean) Anyway, this next update shouldn't take too long, so let's cross our fingers my computer stays as good as it has been.

Thanks again :)


	4. Didn't See That Coming

**R-Tiki: **Well, this is it. We're at the end, but don't be sad, this is how it must be *dramatic theme song* ... yea I know: Lame. Well, hope you guys liked it, and thank you all for coming with me this far :D

To all my lovely readers, thank you all so very much x3

Please, read and enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 4: _Didn't See That Coming_

"_Damnit! _Why the hell am I being so damn selfish?" Riku yelled in frustration, pounding his gloved fist into the popai tree. He hit the tree so hard that the bark flew off the trunk and his knuckles bled, but he didn't notice, nor did he care. All he could think about was this white, searing anger coursing through him.

And it was his own damn fault.

Last week, he'd stooped so low as to scare the life out of Kairi by threatening her to keep her distance from Sora. He'd scared her so much that he'd desperately hoped she wouldn't come back.

It seemed like it had worked. She'd stayed away from Sora and Riku was beginning to finally relax.

However, it seemed that the stars were not going to grant Riku any small favors like some peace of mind. Not even 30 minutes ago, he was on his way to Sora's house to try and finally make up for all the lost time when he saw her. Kairi was standing by the railroad tracks again, but this time Sora was with her. He was smiling and laughing like he always did, like nothing had ever happened … and Riku realized that nothing _had_ happened.

Sure, Kairi had kept her distance … but not from Sora. Ever since Riku snapped, Kairi stayed as far away from Riku as possible, but she absolutely refused to stay away from Sora. She just made sure to be around Sora whenever Riku wasn't looking. She led Sora here and there to places that Riku wouldn't think to look and talked to him, flirted with him, trying very hard to keep the beautiful brunette's attention fixed only on her. She was mending the hurt that Riku had caused him and no doubt was trying to turn Sora against him, and could he really blame her? He'd scared the hell out of her. All the while, Riku didn't suspect a thing.

Until now, that is. Now it was almost too clear, and he cursed himself for being so blind.

He stood frozen for only a few seconds before he turned around and fled towards the pier, refusing to stop.

Deep, bloated storm clouds were hanging over the island, and the dark blue waves were getting wilder by the rushing winds, but Riku didn't care. He had to get away. This town was so damn crammed together that, at times, Riku thought he would suffocate. Back then, it was ok, because he had Sora, and he knew that as long as he had Sora, trivial things like a boring, meaningless town didn't matter much at all.

Now Kairi was tearing that sense of peace apart, and the annoying claustrophobia caused by this small town was catching up with Riku again, but this time he'd pushed Sora away. That, mixed with a sense of self-inflicted betrayal and rampaging emotions coursing through the usually stoic teen, was leaving him with very little options of finding solitude. Even if the island was just a small, chunk of sand, it was away from here and the only place where he could be alone and let go. Well, now it was.

He pounded his fists into the tree again before he dropped to the ground and held his throbbing head with his good hand.

Kneeling on the ground, he had no choice but to let the caged thought free. Sora was talking to her so happily back there, his face was so warm, and Riku saw the inevitable truth: he was falling for Kairi. Perhaps he already has.

He clenched his teeth together, trying to force the notion out, but it already invaded his mind and he'd seen the undesired outcome.

As he sat there in the cool sand, he wanted to hate Kairi. He wanted to look at her and see the heartless bitch who stole Sora away from him. He wanted to see the witch who poisoned Sora's innocent heart into thinking that he loved her. He wanted to be the hero that rescued his love from that horrible, horrible monster.

But Kairi wasn't a horrible monster. She wasn't an evil sorceress that forced Sora's heart into her hands. She's as plainly human as they come, and a very kind one at that. He wanted to blame her, but she had no fault.

She doesn't know why, just like Riku doesn't know why, but she loves Sora. She loves him and she isn't going to let Riku scare her away from him. Riku would've done the same thing … she just beat him to it while Riku, like some naive kid, was just now figuring everything out. Pathetic.

Kairi isn't going to force Sora's hand when he offers his heart to her … that was just it; he's going to give it to her freely one day, because he's already starting to. Riku could see it in his beautiful blue eyes. He could read it so clearly, and it was so painfully true the more he thought about it …

No, the only person to blame here is a selfish punk named Riku.

Sora wasn't gay, or at least he highly doubted it, and even if he was, they were best friends. That was it, that was all it ever would be. Why should he let his feelings change an already beautiful gift? A gift he sometimes thought he never deserved and Sora gave it to him free of charge years ago. Riku knew he should just be grateful that Sora was kind enough to still be friends with a fucker like him and just …

At that moment, he understood what he had to do now … and the shock hit him hard enough to nearly knock the breath out of him.

… _I have to let him go._

"I … I can't keep doing this." He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until he heard his voice crack. The instant he said it, he intensely felt the torturous truth behind the words.

A single, lukewarm tear flowed down his cold face. It was the first time he'd shed a tear since … hell, he couldn't even remember, let alone care.

Kairi may have closed the distance between herself and Sora, and she may have began to change the trio's equal relationship, but Riku was the one that was trying to drive a wedge between them. As a result, he was losing his best friend. More importantly, he knew he was only hurting Sora the more he tried to hang on to him like the boy he loved, rather than the best friend he really was. He also knew that Sora is completely self-less and would endure more pain then he ever should to try and keep Riku happy, no matter what it cost him.

So, it was time to take out the spike he'd driven into their relationship.

He let the drop fall from his chin to the cool sand beneath him before he wiped the wet trail away. That was the last time he would let his emotions get the best of him. He would set there for a little bit longer to prepare for what had to be done. Those feelings and emotions would be sealed away, shut deep inside, and they wouldn't see the surface again. He couldn't afford to let them out when he faces him, or else he would ruin yet another beautiful thing … the most beautiful thing.

His insides twisted with the doubled pain of heart break. His fists, still clenched tight, were shaking, but not from his long forgotten swollen knuckles.

He tried to calm himself down before he stood up and started walking towards the beach.

He jumped down from the ledge and was surprised to see Sora sitting on the beach, watching the fierce waves crashing together in the distance.

Riku hadn't known that Sora had followed him to the island after he saw them. When he saw that crushing hurt in Riku's eyes, even from that distance, he instantly left Kairi to chase after him, but she refused to be left behind either and followed after him in suit.

When they arrived, Sora saw Riku slumped to the ground by the popai tree. He couldn't hear him from the rushing winds, but he refused to go any further. Riku was hurting right now … and no matter how much he _really _wanted to go up there and help him, he knew Riku wouldn't want Sora to see him like this.

Kairi didn't want Sora to be anywhere near Riku when she saw him pounding his fists into that tree. She tried to get Sora to go with her back to town, reasoning that he would probably want to be alone, but Sora wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him Kairi … Riku … Riku's my best friend. I know he seems ... rough to you, but you don't understand him. He needs me, and I'm going to wait here for him no matter how long it takes." He said as kindly as he could, but he was worried and Riku was his top priority.

She saw the distress in Sora's eyes and knew that she couldn't convince him. Sora let her have his boat and intended to wait all night on that beach if that's what it took.

Riku closed his open lips. He had one last moment to appraise the love of his life with feelings that he was about to seal away forever.

Sora held his legs together and rested his chin on his knees. His beautiful, blue eyes were brighter than the dark ocean and were filled with worry for his dearest friend as they gazed out into the stormy horizon. The wind tossed his chocolate brown spikes back wistfully, his clothes ruffled as well. His arms were clenching his legs, and the worry and tension he was feeling was so obvious to Riku.

Riku cursed himself again for tormenting Sora like this.

Then Riku's face became the stoic mask again, devoid of any emotion.

This was it, because after this … it's over. He would stand behind Sora even at his wedding day, as his best friend … as his best man … and that was it. That was how it had to be.

He would tell Sora he was sorry for being so weird lately, make up some excuse, and then he would go and apologize to Kairi. He would even wish them well, and he would watch them with longing eyes, but smile when they were happy … smile when Sora was happy … that was ok. It had to be.

With that final thought, he started to walk towards his first and last love.

When Sora saw him, he quickly stood up. "Riku!" He calls, concern was thick in his voice, and he runs towards the tall teen with the sterling silver hair.

Riku knew that Sora was dying to help him, thinking that he was pestering Riku and that it was his own fault. That's so like him.

Riku took a silent breath and slowly let it out before he looked into those beautiful eyes. "Sora, I'm sorry for … how I've been acting lately. I guess I've been letting my mom get to me lately ..." Bullshit, because he could care less what his mom thought of him, but this was the excuse he was going to give since he couldn't think of anything else.

Despite Riku's efforts, Sora isn't buying it. He knew this was something much, much deeper than that. Something he'd been harboring for a while now ...

"Riku..." He didn't know how to say this. He didn't want to hurt him, but he had to hear what the real problem was. "Riku, I know this doesn't have anything to do with _her." _He said the last word with venom. Sora doesn't get angry hardly ever, but hearing how Riku's mom treated her only son really pissed him off, even if Riku doesn't care. He thought the world of Riku, and he couldn't believe that his own parents didn't feel the same.

Riku lightly flinched. _He … does he know …? _

"I don't know what's going on Riku, but ..." He let his gaze shift to the ground, feeling uneasy. "But … you can tell me, you know that, don't you? I mean … I know I'm not that smart, and I can be annoying but … well, I still want to be here for you."

Riku's heart swelled. His resolve was already starting to slip. _Damnit Sora, don't blame yourself for my mistakes. _

"You didn't cause this, Sora." _True. _"It's got nothing to do with you." _Lie. Huge lie ..._

Riku's face was a perfect mask, but Sora could feel his pain … he could see it in his eyes. He knew that Riku was trying hard to keep it together and he longed to know why.

"Riku ..." Sora was beginning to fumble for the right words, worried deeply for his dearest friend.

The rain was starting to sprinkle down, but neither cared enough to notice.

Riku didn't know how much more of this he could take, and it hasn't even started. _Jeez, already falling apart … _He straightened up. _This is the hard part, though. After this, after Sora cheers up … then it'll be easier … this is just the hard part …_

He stuffed his clenched fist in his pocket and leaned to the side in his normal, casual appearance. "Don't sweat it Sora, jeez you freak out about everything. You're such a girl." He grinned, teasing. Riku felt proud of himself. He thought he did a pretty damn good performance - he even grinned.

He was expecting Sora to jump up like he always did when Riku compared him to a girl. Sora would deny it, of course, and then they would wrestle it out or something. Then, the hard part will be over. Riku could do it then, just gotta hold out a little longer …

But Sora remained unmoved, even by Riku's almost perfect performance. His gaze still on the ground.

Riku's going on the rebound, and already he was trying to think of something else to say, trying to keep that part of himself locked up that keeps wanting to walk over, grab Sora's tiny shoulders, and yell to the stars above, "I love you! I love you you idiot, and you drive me crazy!" He was starting to lose it. What an annoying cliche.

"Riku..." Sora said, bringing Riku back to reality as he heard the anxiety in Sora's sweet voice. Riku saw him clench his small fists together.

"Riku … I know you don't like Kairi." He said. Riku's eyes widened only slightly as Sora continued. "I've always known, even when she first got here, and I knew it when you both stopped talking now … but I kept trying to get you guys to start talking again. I knew I was just making it harder on you … but I ..."

Riku felt his heart sink and he took another deep breath. _This is it. He's going to say he loves her. Hard part's almost over. _He said it, he knew it, but the truth still hurt. This was much harder than he ever dreamed it would be. _Just gotta hold out for a little longer, then it'll be easier …_

"I'm so sorry … I always make it harder on you ..." He was starting to cry. Riku's heart suddenly jumped into his throat at the unexpected sight of his shining tears.

"You're always there for me, Riku. I'd trust you with my life, and I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to the be one that could make you just as happy as you make me all the time. I wanted to be your rock … but then … I thought, what if I'm not enough? What if I'm just being selfish and keeping you to myself? So when Kairi came, and you guys started talking, I thought you could become friends and … and you could have someone else to count on, too. Because you deserve the best, Riku, but then you two stopped talking, and I thought I did something s-stupid, and … and ..." He had no idea how to say what he needed Riku to hear. Everything was coming out all at once, and he didn't even know if this was even helping Riku or not. _Stop crying! _He scolded himself. _You shouldn't be crying … you're just making it worse!_

He was struggling with himself, Riku realized.

_But … this isn't making sense. You've got it all wrong. That's exactly how I feel about you, and there's no way in hell that could happen - I can't get enough of you! _Was what he wanted to scream, but decided against it. The way Sora said his name and how anxious he sounded made Riku want to reach out and keep him close, to sooth him, to protect him, but he couldn't - this was the very thing he was trying to prevent!

"Sora ..." Riku breathed, shocked to see someone as strong and as kind as Sora shedding tears for the jerk who caused them in the first place.

Sora took a deep breath and looked straight into Riku's icy, aqua eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore, but he had to get this out. Still streaming tears, his beautiful blue eyes were stunningly bright. "I'm so sorry, Riku."

Just like that, Riku lost himself in those eyes filled with a kind of warmth that even the sun would envy.

Sora took two short steps and wrapped his small arms around Riku's toned sides. He pressed himself against Riku as his fingers dug into his black and yellow shirt. Tears still gushed down his cheeks and into Riku's chest.

Riku was shell-shocked, to say the least. The minute Sora's body collided with his own, all of the restraints he attempted to hold over his emotions shattered to pieces, allowing his feelings to burst free.

He hesitated only a second to wrap his arms around Sora's slender body and pull him even closer into him, almost lifting the brunette off his toes.

"I love you Sora." The words slipped from his lips without pause.

Before Riku could feel the fear that he'd gone too far, Sora, still stuttering from the tears and equally stunned by Riku's feelings, followed up just as surely. "I love you too, Riku. I love you so much."

At the sound of those sweet words, Riku felt the relief and happiness flood through his body and quickly force out the doubt and pain from before. Now, that pain was already starting to feel like a fleeting nightmare, rather than the cruel reality it had been just moments ago.

By this time, the rain started to pour, but neither could let the other go, nor did they care about the warm rain soaking them.

Sora leaned away to look into Riku's eyes when Riku moved his hand up to Sora's chin and tilted his head, his other hand slid up the small of Sora's back. He ran his thumb over Sora's cheek until his icy lips slowly descended and captured Sora's pink, trembling lips tenderly.

Those lips tasted exactly like Riku had always imagined they would, only better; Sugary sweet, they filled him with the essence of Sora just by their gentle touch. The two had no idea how long they stayed locked in that embrace as their lips gently moved in unison and the warm rain poured down.

A single, very ironic thought ran across the back of Riku's mind, since the rest of his mind was intoxicated from Sora's body and lips:

Sora _always _surprises me.

* * *

**R-Tiki: **Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :D hopefully it was fluffy and not sappy ^^'' Oh, and this was the scene from the first chapter. Funny right?

*silence*

… Ok. Maybe not that funny. *is sad*

XD Thanks again! Glad you read it til the end ;3


End file.
